


untitled

by eli_knightofdoom



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aging, Hemospectrum, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli_knightofdoom/pseuds/eli_knightofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this was just a little something i couldn't help but write after seeing this picture: http://spritemix-a-lot.tumblr.com/image/21138182063 this is my first fic of any kind. it's short. sorry for any grammar mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

Your name is KARKST VANTAS and you're starting to age rather quickly. Everyone else has seen the signs. Everyone but your moirail. 

You are actually very proud of how Gamzee turned out. He has a very kind disposition for a troll of his blood caste. But that's mostly because you were there to keep him calm. His temper is still a bit violent but he has calmed down so much since that stupid game ended. Even the humans noticed. And he is, despite what everyone says, a great moirail. He takes care of you and you take care of him.  
But you are aging. You are getting older. You can't move as fast anymore. And you don't want to leave Gamzee behind. Not after how he reacted to loosing Tavros the sweep before. You thought he was going to kill the entire village. And now you see why Kurloz was so frightened by his own voice. Those raw screams were terrible. But there's nothing you can do. You can only shoosh pap him and tell him how much you pity... No. Not pity. How much you love him. Tell him that the scars on his face do not make him look ugly, no stop saying that. Tell him how proud you are of him...  
He's the one that finds you lying on your side on the floor of your's and Sollux's shared hive. Sollux runs in later and starts babbling but Gamzee... He knows, oh shit, he knows. You reached up and weakly pap his face, indigo tears staining your fingers.  
"Shoosh Gamzee. It's ok. I'll be fine, just a cold or something." You whisper. John and Dave are standing in the doorway, Jade trembling behind them. They know too. Sollux is hysteric. But Gamzee... He's silent. He's holding you like he always does, but he isn't speaking. His entire body is trembling.  
"No, you ain't just sick... Karkat don't motherfucking lie to me! I've all up and noticed just like everyother motherfucker here." His voice warbles in the odd way is always does, but there's an added shake to it now. "Please don't leave me..."  
All you can do is shoosh and pap his face again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Your name is GAMZEE MAKARA and you are so lost you can't even move. They're both gone. The two most important trolls in your life are gone. Karkat... Tavros... They both died in your arms WHY WOULD THE GAME CREATE A NEW UNIVERSE THAT STILL MAKES LOWBLOODS DIE SO MOTHERFUCKING YOUNG!? Why!? This was supposed to be a new start. It was meant to be a perfect world! HOW WAS ANY OF THIS PERFECT!? You can feel yourself screaming but you can't really hear it anymore. Kurloz keeps giving you these pained looks.  
Your throat is raw and it hurts. Everything hurts. You got word from the village that Kankri had passed not even an hour after Karkat. You just scream again.  
Jane stops by to bring you food sometimes. Some sweet miracle that makes you smile even a little bit. But one day she seems frantic. There isn't food in the basket... She grins and pulls back the blanket.  
"Is that...?" Your voice cracks terribly and she nods. You pick up the blankets as carefully as you can. There are two little eyes staring up at you from under a shock of messy black hair. The gub clicks at you, as if confused or curious.  
"He's a red blood, just like karkat..." Jane is speaking quietly, like she's talking to an injured animal. You just smile and brush the hair from the grubs eyes. He's got the nubby little horns and everything. Maybe this new world isn't so bad after all.  
"There are more of them. Kanaya found a little brown blood with bull horns too."  
You're on your feet before she can finished her sentence, grub held gently to your chest. He clicks again and nuzzles into your hair before you can hear him snoring softly. Yeah. This world wasn't so bad.


End file.
